herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunkan Bulk
Dunkan Bulk is a member of the legendary Alpha Team. History Cornelius Zo During a battle with Cornelius Zo it was reported that Bulk drove Zo's army of Tiger Ants away with his Crusher. This was revealed in an interview on Hero Factory FM, though Bulk, just as his description on the website provides, had few words to say. Before he could answer any more questions, the Alpha Team was called away on mission. Vapor At some point in Dunkan Bulk's life he encountered Vapour. He was aided by a Dropship and Rookie Hero William Furno upon his Furno Bike Trials of Furno Dunkan Bulk was on a mission Rotor with William Furno, Jimi Stringer and Preston Stormer to apprehend Xplode and Rotor. Unfortunately the two villains got away. This episode merely introduced the character of Bulk, but for the rest of the time it is mostly about Furno's long journey to impress Stormer. Core Crisis Heroes Mark Surge, Natalie Breez, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk head towards a distress call from a construction site for a prison when they are attacked by the wanted villain Corroder. After having debris hurled at them, they contact Stormer and Furno, who was having his Hero Core charged, and were unable to help for a short period of time. Bulk was then pressed under a large pile of construction equipment. With a veteran hero unable to move, the team was at a serious disadvantage. Surge stayed by him for protection while Stringer led Corroder away from the two. Of course, seeing as there was no way for the rookie to lift bulk out of the debris, the squad had little choice other than to activate a Hero Cell and wait for back up. The Hero Cell provided a shield strong enough against the villain's acid, but this device comes with a price; it drains a heroes' very core. With Bulk already so heavily damaged, the silver hero found it difficult to stay alive. Thankfully, Furno arrived to save the two while Breez came in a Dropship and lifted Bulk's body out. It is revealed that the silver hero survived but barely. pushes him off a ledge. Poor guy needs hug, or another occupation.]] The Enemy Within In the beginning, Stormer is infected by mind-altering nanobots constructed by Meltdown. The AlphaLeader went insane inside the Assembly Tower and nearly kills Bulk by pushing him off a ledge. So overcome with shock that his leader and friend would do such a thing, the silver hero was unable to save himself. Later on, Furno reveals that he may know where the infected Stormer ran off to much to Bulk's joy, but insists that he go alone. Zib then tells Stringer, Bulk, Breez, and Surge that the cure for the Alpha Leader is on the planet Lunar Tratix. Just as they arrived, the group met up with a Tratix Reptoid. Bulk and the rest of the team distract the creature leaving Breez to search for the cure. , the battle they kept building up in the box set but we never got to see.]] Von Nebula Bulk, Stringer ,and Stormer arrive on New Stellac City after hearing a distress call. Upon realizing thatit was a trap set up by Von Nebula the group encountered several of the villains from previous episodes along with new ones. Zib notifies the team, that Von Nebula's group has something called Nebula gases within their weaponry. Stormer quickly saves Bulk and Stringer from such an attack. Later on the rookies arrive to help, but all each of them can do is wait until the bag guys' ammo runs out. Immediately after, Bulk takes down Thunder and is the one who suggests to literally tie up the villains with a large piece of metal. Official Bio Bulk is part of Stormer’s hand-picked elite team. He is one of the strongest, steeliest Heroes ever created. His friends see Bulk as kind of like a walking demolition tank. It’s no secret Bulk’s got more guts than smarts, but he’s a Hero through and through, and when in doubt he can usually muscle his way out. Bulk can take a hit that would fell a tree and just keeps charging. He thinks that’s because he’s a true hero, but his friends insist it’s because he’s got a thick head and is too stubborn to stop and feel the pain. Whatever. Bulk is always up for the next mission, no matter how dangerous. Hey, no guts... no getting to kick enemy butt! Gadgets and Abilities Dunkan Bulk is equipped with a Metal Sphere Shooter. He is the physically strongest Hero in Alpha Team but not the smartest. Mission:Von Nebula Von Ness turned himself into a monster known as Von Nebula.Stormer did not want to destroy his fellow hero,but he had no choice.Von Nebula created a black hole with a mysterious staff.Stormer jumped in,and as did temporary rookie leader Furno.Both disapeared into the black hole,never to be seen again.2.0s were created,but out there somewhere,the real ones still remain. Triva * Guess what sucks?You! Set Information 7168 Dunkan Bulk.jpeg 7179 Bulk and Vapour.jpeg Dunkan Bulk * Dunkan Bulk was released in Summer 1227. * Dunkan Bulk is a cruddy set,says President Bush. * Dunkan Bulk was rated the lowest by critics around the world. William Furno * Furno,in the set,which is supposed to be exclusive,is worse than the original. * The set stinks.Bad. Natalie Breez * She has a crush on William. * She has to recharge every two minutes. * She is a disturbing set. Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno - (First Appearance) * Comic 2: Core Crisis * Comic 3: The Enemy Within * Showdown * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** Red Alert * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF001 ** HF002 ** HF003 ** HF004 See Also * Gallery:Dunkan Bulk * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show * Review:Dunkan Bulk Source * Building Instructions: 7168 * Product Number: 7168 * Confidential: Dunkan Bulk * Bio: Dunkan Bulk Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2010 Category:Sets Category:Characters Category:Alpha Team Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Savage Planet